Birthday (event)
:See Birthday (song) for the article of the song by the Beatles. A birthday is an annual celebration of a person passing through a year of life that is usually commemorated with a party. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, birthdays are considered big events in the Smurf Village, as the entire community would celebrate a Smurf's birthday with a party. Various stories in the comic books and the cartoon show would center around a certain Smurf's birthday, with The Smurfs 2's plot centering around Smurfette's birthday. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, birthdays are very important to Empath, particularly his own, since he could only celebrate his birthday once every ten years when he was still living in Psychelia. On his 155th birthday, all his fellow Smurfs were trapped in a never-ending time-traveling journey due to the Key Of Chronos being destroyed when they were all transported to the prehistoric era, thus resulting in the event called The Lost Year. In Psychelia, the Psyches commemorate the Day Of Emergence with a yearly ritual on that same day, which Empath likens to a "birthday". In "Days Of Future Smurfed", Empath celebrated his 1,150th birthday with a party that he generated with his mental abilities to recreate his younger years of living for himself and his great-grandson Polaris -- a day that also turned out to be his last day of living. Like his cartoon show counterpart, Grouchy is not interested in celebrating his birthday and oftentimes tries to run away in the hopes of not having to celebrate it. Jokey, like his cartoon show counterpart, likes to celebrate his birthday by giving all his fellow Smurfs "surprise" presents that they were to open in alphabetical order. Lazy in the mini-story "Lazy's Birthday Dream" dreamed that his fellow Smurfs would celebrate his birthday with a giant birthday cake that had relaxing hallucinogenic herbs in it (with effects similar to that of a "pot brownie" as depicted in fiction), where he could smoke all the smurfnip he wanted, and where his fellow Smurfs Handy and Tapper had built him a smurfing pool that was full of sarsaparilla ale. Needless to say, nothing in that dream ever became a reality for him. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Wonder's birthday becomes a plot point in the story "Wonder The Naughty", where she thinks that the other Smurfs have forgotten about her birthday, including her husband Hero. Their adversary Gargamel plays upon this and gives Wonder a birthday cake and present (a miniature version of his dragon wand, which he made by casting a spell on a normal wand that Scruple had obtained) in the hopes that she in exchange would give him the formula Papa Smurf used to turn Smurfette into a real Smurf so that he could turn the Naughties into real Smurfs. By the end of the story, Wonder finds out that her fellow Smurfs had not forgotten about her and had simply set up her birthday party as a surprise for her. Miracle's birthday becomes a plot point in the story "One's True Origins," where she begins to suffer from mysterious visions about becoming an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin, she told her parents about the visions and they explained the origins of her Mama Smurf and told her that as long as her heart remains pure and full of goodness then nothing will happen. But her visions eventually came to fruition, when Gargamel II cast a spell on the water of the River Smurf to transform her into the evil Smurf she became in the visions. She was later returned to normal, when her Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, and the rest of her family forced Gargamel II to give them the antidote. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, birthdays are often a celebration-worthy occasion to multiple species, but most prominently between humans and Smurfs. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, Smurfs typically celebrate birthdays as special events with parties, but withhold major festivities until the passage of each decade-marked birthday. So, being 153/208/332, for example, would be something to celebrate, but turning 160/200/350 would be far more the holiday. Humans In Season 11 alone, there are several episodes specifically dedicated to the birthdays of the main characters: *"King Gerard's Birthday" --- King Gerard *"A Gift for a Knight" --- Johan *"Denisa's Birthday Wish" --- Denisa *"Peasant for a Day" --- Princess Savina *"Falla's Birthday" --- Falla Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Holidays, festivals, and observances Category:Open to Community Category:Social gatherings Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Annual events